


lessons from your mentor

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, pokemon masters
Genre: Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, idk man first work in this fandom and its porn thats ao3 for you, inspired from brock's sygna suit and his muscles???, its more of a male!pokemon masters protagonist/brock thing but you know, purely self indulgent and also writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "12,000 gems to smooch your favorite sync pair? Consider it done, Korrin."





	lessons from your mentor

**Author's Note:**

> before you scream, the protagonist is legal

"I thought I told you that I've stopped being your mentor." Brock whispers through the quiet. "I have nothing left to teach you."

You shake your head firmly, silently pleading he'd indulge you with your silly request.

Which wasn't really a request _you_ had specifically planned.

In fact, you're just as hesitant as he is. Korrina got you to lose a bet you weren't even aware of and now you find yourself perched on Brock's leg. In his room. With the only light coming from his little Voltorb lamp on the night stand.

You would've backed out in a heart beat, if she didn't promise you 12,000 gems.

You vaguely pray to Arceus that this better be worth it.

Brock shifts a little, you figure his legs are getting tire from supporting your weight and you move to stand. Contrary to your expectations, Brock just pulls you closer as he moves to sit better on the bed.

You don't mind. The bed's warm. You forgot to take your slippers with you before you made your mad dash to Brock's room, so your feet were getting pretty cold anyway.

You adjust your grip on his shoulders. Right, what were you here for again?

"I don't think kissing lessons are part of my job as a mentor." Brock sighs, scratching his nape.

Oh right. That.

You quickly regain your composure and glare up at him with the vigor of a pokemon trainer itching to fight. You tell him he's the only one you can trust to teach something so sensitive.

"I'm a rock-type gym leader." He counters, brows furrowing. "I don't think I'm the person you'd call for 'sensitive matters'."

He's right, you cry in your thoughts. To be honest, Korrina wasn't specific about who to get a kiss from. It could be anyone really.

You start to think about it, hand on your chin as you start to brainstorm for anyone else you could ask for a favor.

"Hey, now." Brock interrupts, tapping your cheek to get your attention. "Don't tell me you're planning to wake up other trainers in the middle of the night?"

If you can, you will, is your brave reply. 12,000 can easily get you 4 pulls. For free. Without needing to recklessly stopping every trainer you see for a battle to get just even 1 pull.

Brock scratches his hair. He looks exasperated, and your eyes twinkle. Is he going to agree?

"Look," He starts, pulling your hands away from his shoulders. You try to get them out of his grip, but he's stronger than you. "You shouldn't just kiss people you don't like for practice."

But I do like you, you whine. Sure Brock was weirdly intense with his utter love for training and rock Pokemon, but he wasn't unlikable.

"You know what I mean." He squeezes your hands, gentle despite how rough they feel. "Kisses have meaning."

Before you can retort yet again, he starts leaning in. You feel a sudden spike of shyness when he does. You close your eyes and frantically chant to yourself to calm down, until--

\--you feel lips on your forehead.

You open your eyes just as the sensation stops, and find yourself face to face with a smiling Brock.

"Friendship." He says, as he sweeps your bangs to the side. You stare at him, already aware that your face is bright red.

All is going well. You try to tell yourself, just one little nibble on the lips and Korrina's going to let you off the hook.

But, you feebly note that if a kiss on the forehead is enough to make you feel like this, then you dread the rest.

You don't notice him leaning in again, and you find yourself jolting in surprise when warm lips press to your cheek.

"A greeting." He murmurs, before pulling away and raising one of your hands to his lips. "Admiration." He presses another light kiss to the back of your palm.

Meanwhile, you're trying to keep your grip on reality. 12,000, you chant repeatedly, 12,000 is going to get you so much new--

You yelp. He's kissing your ears.

Your hands are still pinned on both of your laps, so you can't really cling to anything else to steady yourself. Instead you're just forced to close your eyes and realize why so many people liked to kiss ears so much.

It doesn't help that you genuinely like Brock a lot too, but you won't delve into that.

You feel something wet graze the skin there and you try your hardest not to shiver. No, no. You'll get through this like a champion, you tell yourself.

A small whimper that comes out of you when he runs a tongue down the lobe. You reassure yourself that it's to be expected.

As he continues to nibble and lap at your ear, you start to feel restless, like you feel you're supposed to be reciprocating somehow. You're worried you might break the mood with your inexperience.

"I didn't really know what I expected when you barged in here, asking for a kissing lesson." His breath is hot on your skin, and you nearly melt into his touch. "I'm happy you chose me, though. I'd be a little disappointed if I heard you'd went to Rosa."

Right, this is supposed to be a lesson. You manage to croak out a question, about what kind of kiss this means. You feel him smile.

"I'm not really sure." He says, "It's for lovers, thought."

For lovers, he says. You don't know if your face can get any redder.

He pulls away with a chuckle. "I'm sure you know what's the next kind."

Yes, you very much do, you think as you take deep breaths to steady yourself. Here it comes.

"Close your eyes." He angles his head against yours, a soft smile still on his lips.

You follow suite, bracing yourself for the final act. It's okay, it's just a short peck on the lips. After that, you can run out of the room and scream into your pillow like a girl.

But instead of a kiss on the lips, you feel him nuzzling noses with you.

You deflate, both out of disappointment and relief. Relief that this won't be the day you die from getting intimate with Brock, and diasppointment because you won't be getting any more intimate with Brock.

Brock can sense your dismay and he laughs heartily, "Eskimo kisses are kisses too."

You begrudgingly agree.

He finally releases your hands as you pout, slipping one down on your back and letting one cup your face.

"There's still one more kiss to go." Brock says, thumb caressing your cheek. Your breath hitches when it moves to press on your lip. "Is it okay to continue?"

You nod shakily. You asked for this, so you shall receive anyway.

You kinda have to because of the bet, you think. But the excuse is growing weaker by the second because even without the bet, you'd want Brock kissing you senseless.

The hand on your back moves to caress tenderly and slowly pulls you in closer. You try not to focus on how close your bodies are and how Brock apparently has oran berry scented body wash.

"Tell me if you're uncomfortable. I'll stop." He reminds, giving you one last smile before he starts to inch closer. You don't even get to reply when he tilts your head to the side and finally presses his lips to yours.

At first you panic, because you don't know kissing etiquette and you're pretty sure you open your mouth at some point. Brock feels you fret and moves his hand from your back to your thigh, stroking to calm you down.

It works a little, that is, until he swipes a tongue on your lips.

You immediately tense. Arceus, you're supposed to open your mouth now, right? In your haze of panic, you don't realize that your lips are still shut and that Brock's pulling away with a snort.

"Relax." He says, "Just follow my lead okay?"

You breathe, trying to get back some strength into your limbs. Your arms are still slack on your lap, despite Brock already letting them go. You weakly grab unto his shoulders, slipping it around his neck.

You nod to him, determined to get to the end.

Brock responds with a bright laugh, "That's what I like to see." He says, giving you a small pinch on the cheek. "So cute when you're resolute."

It's you diving back in to kiss him this time, and your teeth clash a little as you both grin into it, but you eventually settle down.

He licks your lips again and you let it slip inside eagerly. You feel his tongue touch yours and you tremble from the new feeling.

His kisses are soft and gentle and grows needy as time passes, with Brock nibbling on your lips everytime he nearly pulls away. You can feel his hips starting to rock gently to yours and you let out small moans to encourage him.

He tugs your thigh roughly to him, and you gasp. Your erection is right against his and you feel lightheaded every time he rocks his hips. Your moans start growing louder, almost obscene, as he sucks harder at your tongue.

Before you know it, you're both panting from the sensations. Brock lets you breathe every now and then but it doesn't last long; seconds right after he lets you go, he dives back to claim your mouth.

His hands are roaming your body--going under and over your shirt, tugging your shorts and slipping down your arm. Your hands stay where they are, too weak to move.

He pulls back for a moment, and you find yourself chasing his lips when he does.

"Fuck." That's the first time you've heard Brock swear, and it doesn't even register well because you're too busy feeling his dick grind on yours. "Sorry, this isn't really a kissing lesson anymore, is it?"

You try to answer, but all that comes out your mouth is a small whine.

Brock laughs breathlessly, "You don't seem to mind."

No, you shake your head. This is the best you've felt. You don't think masturbation will do after all of this, you might have to approach Brock for extra lessons...

You feel Brock tug your shirt up, and he suddenly takes a nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking softly. You tug on his hair and moan, keeping your hips canted to his as you continued to grind down.

His hands are gripping your waist, keeping you pinned on his lap as he continues his ministrations, "Do you want to come?" He asks, punctuating his point with a particularly hard thrust.

You inhale sharply through your shuddering teeth and nod, sighing when he moves up to kiss your ear again.

"Okay." He mutters, grunting into your ear as he adjusts his grip. "Keep your voice down, okay? As much as I'd love to hear it, we don't want to wake the others up."

You barely manage to nod in reply, already overwhelmed from all that's happened. He twists the both of you around and lays you on your back, as he pins you from above.

**Author's Note:**

> im trying out the anonymous thing but tbh i've written worse


End file.
